Salli Saffioti
Salli Saffioti (born June 11, 1976 in Oceanside, New York) is an American actress and voice actress. She is often credited as Celeste Henderson She's known for voicing: Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile in Monster High and Ingrid Hunnigan in Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil: Degeneration, Resident Evil: Damnation and Resident Evil 6. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Gilotina 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile 'Movies' *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Electrified (2017) - ' Clawdeen Wolf', Cleo de Nile ' 'TV Specials *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2010-2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High (2011) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile Video Games 'Video Games' *Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (2006) - Greta Ohlsson, Hildegarde Schmidt *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Alyssa Park, Female Raiders, Female Synths *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Female *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Hipster Female Ped. 3, Homeless Female Ped. 2, Working Class Female Ped. 5 *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Production Assistant, Style Clerk *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Whirlwind *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Debris *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Nadia, Resident *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Mistral, Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Ingrid Hunnigan *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. Category:American Voice Actors